Between Men and Women
by Sakura Blackwolf
Summary: When Goku accidently crashed into a table(carrying a certain device)and hit the button that triggered the invention Bulma finished, all the main characters of db/z/gt became their opposite sex. And you know Vegeta's gonna be mad.
1. GAH!

  
  
  
  
  
Between Men and Women  
  
  
part 1: GAH!  
  
  
---  
  
Everything was same old at the kame house. Roshi was reading his magazines of women in bikinis, Gohan was reading a novel, and Chi Chi was cooking. See, today kinda...special. It was a get together picnic, and everyone was there. Yes even Piccolo was there. Bulma though, was anxious to finish an invention found by her in pieces. So, she brought it along.  
  
"Hey guys! I finished!"  
  
Goku blinked, "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it seems interesting," Bulma shrugged.  
  
"You're saying, you fixed the blasted thing--and you DON'T know what it does?!" Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"Women...." Vegeta muttered and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll put it here, for safe keepin'" Bulma placed the thinga-ma-jiggy on the table and left to help Chi Chi in the kitchen.  
  
---  
  
While outside, Trunks and Goten were sparring. Everyone was surprised when they started to fight again since Trunks was usually stuck in his office, much to his dismay, and Goten seemed devoted to his girlfriend, Paresu.   
  
Bra, Pan, and Marron were also outside, chatting about men, and fashion. Pan had gotten stronger since her trip to space, and Bra and Marron thought it would be neat to fight too. I mean, with all the baddies running around, self defense is a good option.  
  
---  
  
Now back inside, it's kinda ugly. Goku had said that now that the Earth is safe, there's no need for fighting. Wrong thing to say Goku, dear. Vegeta was now chasing him all over the area, shouting things like, "KAKAROT! WHERE IS YOUR SAIYAN PRIDE?!", and, "HOW DARE YOU DISMISS FIGHTING!"  
  
Goku panicked and accidently crashed landed into Krillin, was sent flying, and landed face first into the table. But before the table broke, his chin had crashed into the blue button on the thing Bulma had finished. Sparks flew and hit every Z fighter inside and outside, except Roshi.  
  
---  
  
15 minutes later....  
  
  
Chi Chi groaned and stood up. But something felt...strange. She looked at herself and shrieked.  
Bulma looked up, "What is it Chi Chi?...What happened to my voice?!" She blinked and pointed at Chi Chi screaming, "CHI CHI YOUR A GUY!" Chi Chi pointed at Bulma, "Well look at you!" Both women--er men, shrieked.  
  
---  
  
Trunks jerked awake at the screaming and stood up imeditating. He froze when he felt his chest...bounce? He hesistantly looked down and felt his eyes go wide. His chest was-was a woman's! He felt himself screaming inside and rushed into the kame house.   
  
"MOM!" Hi--Her voice sounded strange, but why is that as important as becoming your opposite sex?  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma stepped out of the kitchen, and gasped. Kami, Trunks looked better as a girl. Darn, why couldn't he have been a female instead?  
  
"Mom..your a guy!"  
  
Bulma nodded reluctantly and looked at the rest of the people. Yup, they were females too, at least, the guys were. Vegeta will NOT be happy. Before anyone knew, Roshi zipped to Trunks' side, getting that hentai look and chuckle. Anyone could tell he was implying to Trunks' chest, for Trunks, unfortunately, was wearing a loose black tanktop and baggy green sweats.  
  
'Now I know how my mom felt', she thought, and gave a good whack at Roshi's head. which sent the old man flying out the window. The silence was soon shattered, by a female cry.  
  
"GAH!!!"  
  
"Oh, that must be your father..."Bulma sighed and waited to face the music.  
  
"WOMAN! How could you fix such a vile thing?! It turned me into a FEMALE!" Vegeta shouted, looking very uncomfortable with the female anatomy.  
  
"I dunno, Vegeta, this feels kinda neat, "Goku chirped.  
  
"Baka onna."  
  
"Man, now what'll we do--I CAN"T GO TO WORK LIKE THIS!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"You could say that.....nah, forget it, "Goku sighed.  
  
"_She_ could wear a heavy suit" Marron said, just entering and hearing the scream of the demi-sayian.  
  
"Yeah, but my eye structure is different! So is my voice! I have a dang meeting in 20 minutes for gods sake!"  
  
"Cancel it, we need to think this over for a long while, at least until everyone else is up," Chi Chi rubbed his temple.  
  
"Man, I didn't know that thing would do this...."Bulma muttered, "Hopefully this is temporaily."  
  
"You sure it was that thing?"  
  
"I'm sure, there was nothing else that could've done it since it happened when Goku smashed into the table."  
  
"Now wha--"  
  
Chi Chi soon was silenced as many many cries rang through the island, and sighed.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	2. So What Now?

  
  
  
Between Men and Women  
  
  
Part 2: So What Now?  
  
---  
  
Yamcha was running all over the place panicking to her death. Tien watched, uncomfortable at the enlargment of her chest. Goten was twiddling her thumbs over and over. Pan was wondering how he would use the bathroom now. Bra was thinking of wonderful designs on clothes for the boys gone girls. Trunks was waiting for her mom to give her a sports bra. Vegeta was raving on about how being a female would get in the way of her practice runs. Gohan was watching Videl panic and pace. Piccolo was trying not to notice. And Goku was, well, being as casual as she can get. And if there was anyone I missed, dangit.  
  
"Well, there's not much we can do,"Bulma said, " Trunks I want you dismissed from your work 'til this is over. I don't want anyone getting suspicious. We're just gonna have to act like nothing ever happened, and have fun."  
  
"Yeah, but that's gonna be hard," Krillin said.  
  
"I know, but it's worth a shot."  
  
  
---  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
"I know the meeting is important, Mr. Hiroshi, but I can't. It's urgent I stay home," Trunks said into her cell phone. She paced around her room and flopped on her bed, "My voice? Ok, so I ate something bad," she lied, "Yeah, uh huh, I'll try to schedule you for next week. Sayonara." She sighed and threw her cell phone to the ground, "At least I won't have to worry about paperwork."  
  
---  
  
"Juuhachi-gou! Something terrible happened!"  
  
Juuhachi-gou held the phone at arm distance, "Lemme guess. You got shocked by blue sparks, and your a woman now."  
  
Juunana-gou blinked at the other line, "yeah how'd you know?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
---  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
Trunks looked up, "What Bra?"  
  
"I've got some cute designs you can walk in," Bra smiled. A little _too_ sweetly if you ask me.  
  
"No way I'm gonna be your model!"  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine." Bra smirked and pounced on Trunks.   
  
"DAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Much chaos was caused.  
  
After 12 minutes straight of a flying dustball(aka, Trunks and Bra). Bra had finaly gotten the outfit on his purple haired brother. She was dressed in a button less red blouse, tied together at the ends, along with a short bikini-like, black tanktop, which exposed much of her chest(with no help from the blouse), and cerulean cut-offs, plus black, high heeled boots.  
  
"BRA! I can't wear this!"  
  
"Sure ya can!"  
  
Trunks tried to grab him, but ended up on the floor. Instant replay: Trunks tries to grab Bra, but ends up losing balance on the high heels, and trips.  
  
"GAH! I'll get you!"  
  
Bra giggled and left.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	3. And It Just Got Worse

  
  
  
Between Men and Women  
  
  
Part 3: And It Just Got Worse  
  
---  
  
Gohan tapped her pencil. Something was obviously on her mind. Videl looked at her,   
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, if we could find the dragon balls then we could wish ourselves back to the way we were before."  
  
Videl brightened and hugged his husband--wife--Gohan--she--oh forget it! "I'll go call the others and tell them about it!"  
  
---  
  
"Now Shenlong, since you've been a good dragon this year, the next wish that calls for your assistance gets to be your choice. It _is_ chaos week anyways,"said a large, long, and slender crimson dragon.  
  
"Yes big Kahuna, Shenli," Shenlong snickered to himself. This should be good.  
  
"Off with you now."  
  
---  
  
"You know you can still go to work."  
  
Trunks turned to her sister gone boy, "You're kidding."  
  
"Nope! It's very simple really! All we need is mom's business suit, matching pantyhose, a nice pair of high heels, and a not so deep male voice."  
  
Trunks paled, "Nonononononononono"  
  
"Yes!" Bra grinned evily.  
  
"B-but my name--"  
  
"Call yourself Treance Briefs, like last time."  
  
"How did you know about that?!"  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Pan...I'll get you for that Pan-chan."  
  
"But Bra, what about you?"  
  
"Me?" he smiled and layed back, "I'm just gonna lounge around while you work you ketsu off."  
  
"Not fair!"  
  
"But your job is more important. We own it."  
  
She sighed and hung her head in defeat, "fine, I'll go."  
  
He grinned, "Good."  
  
---  
  
Vegeta huffed and continued his one finger push ups. 'Damn woman and her damn device. I'm going to mske her pay after this', she thought. Soon the gravity became stronger and Vegeta felt her being pushed more towards the ground. After 30 more minutes she finally collasped against the gravity, falling with the same impact as before, just getting a different result from her soft skin and bones. She gritted her teeth, tail twisting and twitching, and lifted herself back up.  
  
---  
  
Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as she and Videl found the last dragon ball.  
  
"Well that wasn't so hard, ne?"  
  
Videl smiled, "Let's summon the dragon here so we don't have to worry about bringning it to the others."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I forgot what to say when you summon shenlong, oh well. Shenlong arose from the orange star balls and boomed to the sky, "I am the eternal dragon. I will grant two wishes. Think of me as a genie only one wish short."  
  
Gohan blinked. Did the dragon ever say that before?  
  
"Eternal dragon. We wish that you restore everyone who was changed into their opposite gender to normal."  
  
"Um, no. It's chaos week ya know, so i get to do what I want,"the dragon stuck out its tongue.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"When Chaos week is over and the dragons stop their strike, I will grant this wish. Goodbye, and have a nice day." Shelong retreated back into the orange balls and skated away into different reigons on the planet.  
  
"Great....more days of being a man, "Videl groaned.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  



	4. Time of the What?

  
  
Between Men and Women  
  
Chapter 4: Time of the What?  
  
---  
  
"Hello, my name is Treance Briefs, and I'll be replacing Trunks Briefs until he comes back."  
  
Her sercretary smiled up at her, "Very well. Are you related to Mr. Briefs? You two seem very identical." He winked.  
  
Treance laughed nervously, "Oh really--never noticed. Bye!" She took off towards the office, receiving many stares from the fellow workers.  
  
Trunks slammed the door to the office, "Remind me to kill him,"she muttered.  
  
  
---  
  
Vegeta pounded her way through the intense pull of the gravity. Her legs felt weighted down and she couldn't concentrate on becoming super saiyan. Ooh, she was gonna sucker Kakarot for this one. Suddenly, it felt wet between her legs. Did she suddenly wet herself?   
  
Vegeta looked down. Although, she wished she didn't. There was blood! Right there! Where she wets, there was blood instead!  
  
"I don't remember wounding myself there,"she murmurs and casually shrugs it off. Soon the fury of fists began once again.  
  
---  
  
"BUUUULMAAA!!!!"  
  
Bulma drops his spatula. great...  
  
Vegeta stomps in. She was not very happy.  
  
"Bulma! Explain this!" She pointed at the lower half of her suit. Bulma observed and through the dark blue he saw hints of red and purple. Bulma gasped. No way this could happen....right?  
  
"Well? Explain this....unexplained wound."  
  
Bulma chuckled. "it's not a wound silly." Vegeta stared at him like he suddenly became a giant Piccolo. "WHAT?!"  
  
"You see Vegeta, the female anatomy is slightly different than the male. Because the female can produce eggs and when their hormones are set off, tiny tranparent eggs slip from wherever they are one at a time, each month around the same time. And after that happens, the...spot.. begans to clean itself of body tissue, in which delivers what seems like blood from your..spot. And that's it really."  
  
Vegeta stared at her, "No..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"B-but, when does it end?! It's annoying!"  
  
"It ends about 3 to 5 days. Don't worry hun, you'll be find. You've just gotta wear a pad."  
  
"What?"  
  
---  
  
Vegeta eyes the pink pad Bulma held up. "This. It stops the body tissue from staining you're clothes."  
  
"it looks uncomfortable."  
  
"Well, it's better than a tampon."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. Bulma reached in the bathroom drawer again and pulled out a skinny tube. Bulma leaned over to Vegeta's ear, "I don't recommend the tampon though, it feels like...". the rest is whispered, although it affects quite nicely.  
  
---  
  
Bra yawned from his spot in the tree and glanced at his gone-woman father. Though something was wrong as she made her trip to the gravity room. It was hard to see through the shining glass, but did Vegeta...suddenly grow a male organ? Was she transexual? Bra covered his mouth, "impure thoughts. impure thoughts."  
  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was closing her casual stroll, to where she walked with one foot in front of the other. This pad was a real nuisance  
  
---  
  
"Chi-chi! I'm home!"  
  
Chi-chi smiled and turned around from the dishes, "Welcome back, Go-AIE!"  
  
Goku blinked, "Chi-Chi?"  
  
Chi-Chi covered his eyes, "Goku! Where is your diginity?! Why aren't you wearing a bra?!" He blindly pointed at the boxer clad female saiyan.  
  
"A...bra? Vegeta's daughter?"  
  
"NO! The white tanktop that was under my shirt when we made love!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
  
"Hey mom, I'm ba--Holy crap there a naked woman in the house!" Goten ran to her room hurriedly. Chi-chi huffed and led Goku to her clothing drawers.  
  
---  
  
"Vegeta! I told you to wear a bra!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her enlarged chest, "I see no problem here" Bulma twitched.   
  
"You've got to wear one! You'll gonna attract way too many men that way! So wear a bra!"  
  
Vegeta glanced at her daughter outside. Bulma was steamed, "Not our daughter! The under clothing I wore under my shirts before!"  
  
Realization stuck her dead on, "y-you mean we named our daughter after underwear?!"  
  
"YES BAKAYARO!"  
  
"Oh Dende! Next you'll be telling me you're whole FAMILY is named after underwear!"  
  
"We are! Briefs, Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Bloomers!"  
  
"Holy shit you are..."  
  
Bra watched them with curiousity. He could've sworn he heard his name. Just then Treance--I mean Trunks landed, looking sweaty and worn out. Bra looked at his would-be brother. "Say, you're wiped."  
  
"No kidding. I swear, there ain't one man in that buliding that tried to kiss me!" Trunks panted, blue painted her face and she felt dizzy. The very thought sickened him to absoulte no end. Bra chuckled and jumped off the branch. His sister/brother was gonna need some to cool her down. He took Trunks' hand, "Come on, let's go grab some juice."  
  
  
Suddenly, the kitchen exploded followed by an agonized cry and a male cackle of victory. The siblings blinked.   
  
"On second thought, we could always stop by at Blenders,"Bra sweatdropped and led his sister/brother to the aircar.  
  
Trunks took that moment to pip in, "One question: Did dad suddenly become transexual? I ironically see a bulge in his- I mean her suit."  
  
Bra blushed, "Don't say that! You're embarassing me! Now come on Trunks!"  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile up at Dragon dome (logo: If you can't wish it, whoosh it)  
  
  
Shenlong was enjoying his free time. Literally.  
  
"Rubber ducky, you're so fine,"sang the all mighty dragon in his tiny tub of soap suds and a floating yellow rubber duckie, along with--something is wrong here...And..why are we in Shenlong's bathroom, with him in the tub full of suds.....naked. Er..I...um..  
  
[We interupt the follow report of the author due to a realization the author was spying, a dragonized sissy cheerleader screech, a fisted tail and well we just can't show that]  
  
To Be Continued...I hope.  



	5. That Your Family?

  
  
  
Between Men and Women  
  
Chapter five: That Your family?  
  
---  
  
Juuhachi-gou roamed around the womens department of a place called Styles. They had some really cute stuff. Juuhachi-gou oooh'ed at this one outfit, forgetting that she was a he. The people stared at him with strange taste as he said,"This would look great on me."  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corps, people were trying to rebuild the kitchen after Bulma tried to torture Vegeta. It turned out they were both tortured because all the food was gone. But now Vegeta has to wear a bra, which really stuck out as much as her pad. And the pad made her look transexual! Everyone was questioning her on that! Vegeta sworn to blast them to Hell soon enough and stomped off to change out of her training clothes. Unfortunately for her, this intrigued many men.  
  
Now as the female saiyan began to undress, she noticed many a men staring at her body with a look of lust. Now this really peeved her off, and peeving her off wasn't a bright idea. Bulma was talking to the captain of the workers when suddenly a window broke open in which his men were staring in and along with the glass shot a pretty beam of blue. The workermen, fried in position, fell onto the ground.  
  
The two on the safe ground blinked.  
  
"Uh..you were saying?"  
  
---  
  
While at the ancient museum of Egypt, Goku and her family were amazed by all the discoveries. ChiChi forced them all to go. They wish they knew why, I do too.  
  
They approached a tall golden statue tinted with blue and black. In the center was a black beetle of some sort. Gohan ran her eyes up and down upon the statue and looked at the sign beside it. It read  
  
This is the coffin of King Ra. He was granted power to become invisble. With this power, he stole, and ruled the Anubis stick. Somehow he was captured by a clever fellow and mummifed. The sarcab in the center makes sure that King Ra will never rise again.  
  
Gohan blinked, "That kinda creepy."  
  
"Not really,"Goten butted in. Goku poked at the sarcab. It didn't feel like a beetle, didn't crawl away like any beetle. It was stoned in place. Goku huffed and poked at it once more. The sarcab cracked and fall to the ground in pieces.   
  
"Uh oh...."  
  
The coffin burst open, giving out smoke everywhere. Once in settled away, the horror arrived. The anubis stick!- hung in the air by two pieces of rope.  
  
Important note on a blue screen: The Never Was Existing Company wasn't able to make special effects. We are unfortunately stuck with cheap kiddie acts. Bear with us. Please pretend to be scared, repeat, pretend to be scared. Thank you  
  
blue screen fades away  
  
Gohan, ChiChi, and Goten jumped in the air, screaming their every lungs out. In a rush, they ran out of the buliding. Goku blinked and scratched her head. The Anubis stick pointed itself at her.  
  
"That your family?"  
  
"Saddly, yes."  
  
"Oh-ok now time to take over the world." The Anubis began to descend to the exit.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't let you!"  
  
"And..why not?"  
  
"I dunno, it's just kinda my job."  
  
"Alright then." The Anubis stick faced him, while the ruby eyes glued-I mean attached to the Anubis head glowed(probably with the help of an invisble flashlight*whack* ouch!). Goku pounced upon the invisble man, or so she thought. Goku landed with a thud. Craddling her chest, she whined, "That huuuuuuuuuurt!"   
  
Petting her chest, she soothes, "It's ok. It'll be alright."  
  
The Anubis stick soon showed signs of pink across the cheeks, "-Uh-gottago!" The Anubis stick then just, whooshed away.   
  
"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Goku sniffled, "I'd better call Vegeta about this."  
  
---  
  
"Please Vegeta, I need you to help me. We could talk over some ice cream," Goku whined over the phone. She heard signs of grumbling and thinking.  
  
"Fine. It's better than waiting. The damn human blew up the kitchen. Meet me at Baskin Robins as soon as we hang up, got it?"  
  
"Yup! Bye!" Goku hung up the toll phone and hurried on down to the ice cream store.  
  
---  
  
"So what's the trouble, Kakarot?" Vegeta licked at her ice cream while waiting for the woman to answer. Goku picked at her baggy pants for returning to face her treat and Saiyan 'friend'.  
  
"While, I sorta, accidently let loose an invisble king."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"He had a stick with a black dog's head on it."  
  
Vegeta nodded before looking off to the side. Goku blinked and cast her gaze on what the spiky haired woman was looking at. Down the street, two women, and a man, all with black hair, ran down in a fit. Vegeta turned back to Goku, "That your family?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sad."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Alright Kakarot, I'll help you. But that doesn't mean I always will."  
  
Goku smiled and Leaned over and grabbed Vegeta into a hug, "Thank you!"  
  
"Kakarot! Let go of me!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  



	6. I taut I taut a invistable man

  
  
Between Men and Women  
  
Chapter Six: I taut I taut a invistable dude  
  
----  
  
"Oh Martha, Candy; she meant nothing to me."  
  
A red dressed woman slapped the speaker mericlessly on the cheek, "You liar! You didn't care about me! All you wanted to do was to impregant me!"  
  
"Martha, it's not true, nor will it ever will be!"  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
While the TV continued showing the soap opera, Vegeta and Goku were leaning in closer. Goku had a waterfall of tears on her cheeks, whilst Vegeta had them unshed.  
  
The man inside the TV brought himself closer to the one named Martha. Taking her by the cheeks, he leaned in for a kiss while she stares on in shock.  
  
Just then the door opened! And Vegeta and Goku ended up flat on their front. Messing with the remote controller, Vegeta hastially cut off the power to the television once Bulma entered.  
  
"Good news you two. The kitchen's fixed."  
  
Goku's eyes immediatly brightened. Vegeta snorted, "It's about time."  
  
Bulma tilted his head, "Say guys why are you on the floor? And what were you watching? And Goku-san...why are you crying?"  
  
Goku sniffled and stumbled on her words which came out as scooby like whimpers. Vegeta coughed, "Um, she just had a whiff of onions."  
  
"Riiight. Anyways, aren't you two supposed to be tracking down that King Ra dude?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta blinked and then- oh crap!  
  
[ We interupp this program seeing as the author is currently being chased down by two angry saiyans, raving on about leaning off subject. Please stand by]  
  
Ouch..I have a headache. You guys are in big trouble! I have the keyboard AND the pencil and I can do whatever I want by y'all! Ee, they're glaring. May as well hold it off for a while.  
  
Anyhoot, Goku blinks just as it seems she was kicked on the behind and skids to the floor. Vegeta turned around and saw the infamous Anubis stick(by the way, we've got special aaaaa-ffects now. Yay for us!) She growled, "It's you!"  
  
The Anubis stick hopped closer to Vegeta and she felt a line of heat go over her shoulder, and a voice that said, "Hey baby, you want to go out with me tonight?" Now this made Vegeta steamed. And a steamed Vegeta is a no-no, so we'd better go-go! But since this is a story we have nothing to worry about. Except the characters do...  
  
Vegeta snarled and back fisted until where the dude's head was most likely. And indeed it was correct! Good dudes: 1 Invisble dude: 0, nada, zippo, non. The Anubis stick landed with a hollow thunk and color began the form upon the floor where a man wrapped overly old nylon arose. Oooh...a mummy-I didn't know there was gonna be a mummy in the fic! Wait..that somewhat doesn't sound right...  
  
"You dare defy the great King Ra!"  
  
"You dare try to take me, the prince...ss, of all Saiyans of a stupid, worthless date!"  
  
"Ooh, a princess."  
  
"Oooh, an ugly pathetic man."  
  
King Ra growled, "No one ever sassy mouthes the great king of Egypt!"  
  
Goku groaned, "Whassa goin' on? I see lil' tweet tweet like in them cartooon..*thunk!*"  
  
Bulma blinks, "Funny, Goku never does that..."  
  
Goku then jumped-right back up! , "I'm ok!"  
  
King Ra growled..agaaaain. His voodoo- I mean- magic stick was too far away. He could notta go invisble. Vegeta smirked, "We've got you right where we wanted you."  
  
"Damn.."  
  
  
And soon there was a BOOM! Light blinked out thy windows..and the poor couch was destroyed. This is sad.. The king stood there charred black, before falling into a pile of ash. ...This is...nice...  
  
Vegeta laughed, "You poor fool! You were a weakling compared to me!"  
  
Goku then jumped on Vegeta's shoulders, "Can we go see a movie?"  
  
"Kakarot! Off! NOW!"  
  
"ee, sorry..."  
  
Bulma chuckled and decided to leave the two "friends" alone.  
  
  
To Be continued.. 


	7. Cameo Appearances!

Between Men and Women  
  
by Sakura Blackwolf  
  
Chapter Seven: Cameo appearances!  
  
---  
  
Back on track. Well, Vegeta and Goku were sparring. They didn't really care what Bulma was yapping at them. Didn't know either. Something about a stick. Vegeta was about to nail a fist into Goku's gut when suddenly an earth shattering scream burst through the air, threatening to deafenate thousands of people. It went something like this:  
  
"VEGETAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oh I could go on and on about how this cry hurt, but I won't. Being that Saiyans are sensitive to anything loud, the two tailed women fell over in pain. Their ears were throbbing painfully. That yell MUST'VE at least reached Kami's place, or should I say Dende's place?  
  
--  
Dende's Place  
  
Mr. Popo ran around screaming, "Oh dear! Oh dear! The buliding! The floor! The flowers! MY GARDEN!!"  
  
Dende sweatdropped as his assistant ran around in a frantic everywhere. It sucked when he was like this. No peace.  
  
--  
  
"What is it w-Man?!"Vegeta screeched once it was over. Vegeta was the second most powerful screamer in the universe, next to Chi Chi, but that's not important. Bulma came stomping out, kicking the Anubis stick with his foot.  
  
"Why didn't you get rid of this!? What if Trunks came by or Bra and they decided to abuse its power?!"  
  
"Well then good for them. I'll be proud if they ended up ruling a planet because of it,"Vegeta muttered while Goku scratched her head.  
  
"That's not the point, here, Vegeta! I want it gone! I don't want to see it again!"  
  
"Then you get rid of it!"  
  
"No! It has to be you!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Well I say no!"  
  
"Well I say yes!"  
  
"NEVER!!!!"  
  
Goku started to inch away. A steamed Vegeta was a no-no, but a steamed Vegeta and Bulma was a BIG no-no. In fact, the very impact of their screams could threaten the life of mankind! Just then Piccolo flew in, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Goku mouthed her mouth before promptly going O.O, "Piccolo! Y-You're a woman! I thought you were asexual!"  
  
"I was! If it wasn't for that meddling author and reviewer, Queen P, I would've gotten away with it!"  
  
Just then the whole planet froze to hear the author cackle out of a mircophone,"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! BOW TO ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!,"she paused and then in a cheerful shushed voice, piped,"Done now!"  
  
Piccolo and Goku stared at her, before Piccolo spoke up,"What evil unleashed -her-?"  
  
"She wasn't unleashed. She unleashed herself!"Vegeta interferred, breaking the agrument with Bulma.  
  
"How did she do that?"Goku scratched her head, before spotting a young, spikey haired blonde go by,"It was him! It was Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII!"  
  
Cloud eeped, and cried for his very life,"ShemademedoitIhadtoorelseshethreatenedtotearoutmydollies'hairandgluethemtotheheadofmychocobo,FiFi!"  
  
The present characters blinked.  
  
"What the hell's a chocobo?"  
  
"What the hell's a chocobo? What the hell's a FiFi?!"  
  
"Weren't you guys agrumenting about the stick?"Cloud pointed out.  
  
Vegeta blinked. Bulma blinked. There was much blinking.  
  
"I told you, you have to get rid of it"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!  
  
"You!"  
  
"You times 2!"  
  
"You times infinity!"  
  
"You times infinityx2!"  
  
And as this went on, Goku chatted with Goku from Saiyuki(who popped up in courtesy of Crossover Airlines. Guranteed to pop in unbelonging characters when you don't need them) and Piccolo just kinda...stared. Yeah  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Long time since I updated ne? o.o I was under victim of FF games and such and obsession with Saiyuki.*starries*Sanzooooooo. Anyways, I don't even know when this'll end ^-^. I might continue short..unlong chapters ^^, yeah. 


	8. You're Hired!

(Sanzo: Oi! It's time to go now  
Goku: But- Saaaaaaannnnnzzoooooooo!!! I really like talking to this Goku! I like her!  
Sanzo:*takes out a paper fan; thwackthwackthwack!*  
Goku: ITAAAAIIII!!!  
Sanzo: You broke my paper fan!*holds up broken paper fan; reveals a spare*)  
  
Eh heh..back to the story ^^  
  
  
Between Men and Women  
  
Chapter Eight: You're Hired!  
  
Goku was sad, for the other Goku had left(See-Angry/pissed off/peeved/bitchy/bastard-like/deadly/baleful/tick-marked Sanzo) and Vegeta was -still- agruing with Bulma. She had lost track of time! But they probably had been agruing for at least a day or so, and to mention it, she was hungry! Then her stomach decided to confirm that why wailing out to the world. All was still, except for that dog barking in the distance, but that's not as important. Even Bulma and Vegeta had stopped yelling, until Vegeta went,"You times infinityxinfinityxinfinity to the 100th power!" and then she cackled, much like an guy like Badidi would, only more weirder, and this time more people stared at her.  
  
  
Meanwhile somewhere...uh somewhere, Videl was being persistent and all and gathered the dragon balls again, even though Gohan had continiously went,"Iiiiiie!" Screw him! Er..her! He would get to dragon to grant that wish, even if he had to bitch slap it to make it wake up! Just then Pan stumbled down the stairs, with a look on that face that could only mean 'Cofffeeeeeeee-eventhoughit'sjustacupofickystinkytastlessmuckybrownbland water' or something like that. He noticed the orange spheres within his mother's/dad's grasp and suddenly he didn't need that crap called coffee!  
  
"The dragon balls! But I thought we couldn't use them for a year!"  
  
"Well, Panny-wanny, my dear,"(Skim to-tick-marked Pan),"I -am- going to make this no good excuse for a god to awaken and grant that f*****' wish!!!!!!!!! Even if I have to bitch slap it to death! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um..that's nice...I need to go to school now-sayonara!"And Pan left the cackling Videl...in his underwear( See-OhmygodIforgottogetdressedforschoolandnowI'mgonnagetlaughedatO_____O).  
  
  
As for Bra and Trunks, Bra had gotten them lost. I mean really lost. Like in the forest type..lost. yeah. Bra kicked the smoking piece that -was- a car. Keyword: was.  
  
"There goes our car. Mom's gonna freak. Dad's gonna freak."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We should go on to digging our graves."  
  
Trunks sweatdropped,"Later, Bra. Let's just go home."  
  
"Oh, um Trunks..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Should I dig my grave first, or do you want to? Or do you wanna find a stone big enough to be our tombstones?"  
  
"Braaaaa!!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo was off to kill the author! So off she was! Into the air! Faster than a speeding bullet! Able to leap a buliding in a single bound! Able to carry all the food Goku can consume in one day! It's Super-Piccolo! Whooooooooooo! Her mission - she won't tell us. Her age - she won't tell us. Her hit-list - Sakura Blackwolf, Sakura Blackwolf, and the list goes on and on with Sakura Blackwolf written all over it. Oh! And at the bottom was Cloud Strife, for he had freed the evil that was the author, by manipulating all the reviews she had gotten into a...seal-breaking thingy...Oh who cares!?  
  
  
She was just pissed. Pissed enough to kill a school. But wait..can you kill a school? A school is an inanimate object after all so it wouldn't be killing, or would be more like destroying. Seek and destroy. A grin spread across her lips. Yes, that was what she should do! [insert addings of School to the hit-list] And in the back of her mind, her mind was starting to crack.  
  
  
  
Pan stomped home, red across his face. The good thing was - her school was somehow burnt down. The bad thing - everyone was looking at him! Geez! You'd think they'd have something better to do! He ignored Videl who was still mwahahahaha'ing(Gohan had to remind him to breathe) and got changed. He should meet Marron in the treehouse they made. When he got to the rendevous, he saw Marron just starring into the tree with a look of O_O on his face.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Pan...um..I think you should look into the tree here."  
  
Pan walked over to the O_O'ed blonde and looked up and went O_O too..only tthere was an extra line to the mouth so it was more like O__O. Kay.  
  
Up in the treetop was Piccolo, dressed in a high school girl's uniform, munching on a doughnut like..like a chaotic chipmunk!(Muse - a hell squrriel!) A deranged beaver! (Muse - A pink clown!) Evil!  
  
Piccolo looked down upon the two boys and jumped off her perch, Doughnut hanging off her pointed ear. Her eyes were wide with perkiness(probably from the treat she just had) and internally her mind was cracked. But now they couldn't see that, they just thought she had gone nutters on her way up there.  
  
She popped a plunger outta nowhere and pointed it at the two of them,"I have bulit a kingdom high in that tree( Pan - but we bulit it..)! What do you peons have to offer to my humble abode?"  
  
"I can be a fool!"Marron perked. Pan looked at Marron.  
  
Pan - O___O  
  
Marron - ^-^!  
  
Pan - O___O  
  
Marron - ^-^!  
  
This went on for the next half hour or so.  
  
Until  
  
"You're hired!"said Piccolo after a half hour of pondering.  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"O___O"  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
